We've Been Licked
by aledagio
Summary: Ivan's heard of vampires but Alfred doesn't really fit the stereotype. Vampire AU. Rating will possibly get moved up to M in the future.


Alfred never knew how comfortable his carpet was. He couldn't really get up but at least the carpet was new and fluffy and felt pretty nice on his face. His stomach growled from under him and his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth it was so dry. He wished he could fix the hunger gnawing at his stomach but he didn't really have the energy anymore.

Honestly it was kind of his fault. It had been two days since he last fed; his donor quit on him and he kept putting off getting a new one. He didn't really want to get a new one though; his last donor Ashley was something else. Nice blood, nice body, nice...okay personality.

They had never really explicitly said that they were together but he kinda guessed they were what with the kisses and drinks and snuggles. But she kept saying that he was draining her too much and he should stop accidentally nicking her with his teeth and he should stop being so immature. _Get off that computer and actually do something Alfred! If only you weren't such an absolute geek. _

Two days ago she said it was over and though Alfred was kind of expecting it he wasn't really ready for it. This was the fifth time it happened too, get a blood donor, get attached, get dumped. Arthur told him relations with donors was a bad idea but he never listened. Besides, Arthur's boyfriend was a past donor now turned vampire.

As if summoned by Alfred's thoughts the door swung open and Alfred groaned at the blinding light from outside. "What the...?" Alfred groaned again when he recognized the voice; this wasn't going to be fun.

"Alfred is that you?" Arthur turned on the lights and walked over to Alfred's body laying down on the carpet floor. Alfred couldn't find the energy to hide his face and just closed his eyes tightly.

"Alfred, when was the last time you've fed?" Arthur sighed and used his thumb to pull back one of Alfred's eyelids.

"Hey," Alfred bared his teeth at him, "It's only been...two days."

Arthur gave him a slap to the face in reply, "Stupid boy. Did you lose another donor? You did didn't you?"

There was just a groan in reply. Arthur thankfully decided not to talk more about his latest girlfriend/donor. With another sigh Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube full of _B Positive_ tablets, "Here, eat this before you go into a coma."

Alfred mock retched, "Those things are so gross, can't you just go and grab me a blood bag?"

"And spend a hundred dollars on your idiocy? No, you're getting a tablet for not calling me and telling me sooner about your blood problem. You could have starved or worse grabbed some random person off the street to feed on. Now open up."

Alfred didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Arthur grabbed his bottom jaw and forced his mouth open. He obediently held his tongue out for the tablet and didn't bite Arthur's hand (he learned quickly that that was a _bad_ idea when Arthur was involved).

As soon as Alfred swallowed the tablet Arthur forced him to stand up and move to the couch. He then began ranting again this time about how he was probably so dumb because his brain wasn't developed completely and thank god for the new turning laws prohibiting turning people under 21.

Alfred just ignored him until Arthur pulled out his phone, "Hello, is this Blood Donor Central? Yes, I would like to get a blood donor as soon as possible...Yes, that would be great, blood type? Oh, it doesn't matter, just send someone big, he's quite the drinker...Yes...His name is Alfred Jones... He lives at-,"

"You know I like AB, Arthuuur," Alfred groaned from the couch. Arthur ignored him and continued to give information. He knew he was being a brat but he couldn't help it when he was hungry and he loved to drive Arthur crazy.

Arthur snapped his phone closed, a flip phone like all of the other century-behind vampires, "See that wasn't hard at all, you should do that yourself instead of making me get you a donor each time you have a breakup," he then turned to Alfred and began to try fix his hair, Do you have anything nicer to wear than this?" he picked at his hoodie, "Your donor will be here in an hour and you need to make a good first impression."

Alfred rolled his eyes "No, _mom_. And stop babying me, I've done this before you know."

"I was the one who turned you so I will be mothering you until you learn how to take care of yourself. You're only 80 and you have plenty to learn," Arthur walked around the apartment, shoving Alfred's things out of the way in a vain attempt to make the place look cleaner.

"Well, at least I know how to use an iPhone."

"It's not my fault that humans have been making more changes with their stupid technology in the past five years than in the past five centuries!"

Alfred just started yelling in an exaggerated English accent, "Alfred! What is wifi? Where do I buy it?"

Arthur shut him up with a smack on the head, "Shut it or I won't be here to save your arse next time."

Ivan's pen hovered over the contract. This was it. Ivan's life was officially off the deep end.

"Having second thoughts?" the BDC manager asked with a raised brow.

* * *

Ivan grimaced and quickly signed the contract. This wasn't exactly the most upstanding job in the world; selling your own blood on a daily basis for vampires was almost regarded as a form of para-prostitution. But he needed the money and he needed it now.

"So when do I start?" Ivan asked as the paperwork was taken away by an assistant.

The manager looked at his tablet and then looked Ivan up and down, "Right about now, we've got a call for someone like you. I'm sending you the address."

"So soon?" Ivan asked with a small frown.

"Your job is to feed people who won't survive without blood for two days. We are expected to be quick in our responses. Besides, chances are your first vamp won't like the way your blood tastes or the way you act. Or you might not like them so you'll probably not be sticking with them or the next two or three."

His manager stood up and waved Ivan away, "Now get going, you don't want a hungry blood sucker on your hands."

* * *

The residence wasn't far from the Center or from his house thankfully and Ivan was knocking on the door of the apartment before long. Ivan tapped his foot in impatience. The sooner he could get this over with the sooner he could go home.

The door opened to reveal a man a head shorter than him with unruly blonde hair and thick, scrunched up eyebrows, "You're from the BDC?" he said with a slight lisp that told him that he was a vampire.

"Yes, I'm Ivan Braginsky," he held out and shook the man's rather cold and pale hand, "And you're Alfred Jones?" Ivan asked.

"No, I'm his maker, Arthur Kirkland. He's in here," he motioned for Ivan and he followed him inside. The apartment was nice but modest. There were a few shirts and comics that he spotted that were pushed into a corner almost out of sight. Whoever lived here was rather young, Russia hoped this Alfred wasn't one of those child vampires. He could barely stand human children much less one that sucks blood and sheds teeth every other month.

Arthur lead him into the living room where a blonde young man (not a child thankfully) was sprawled on a couch. He tossed his head over to look a the two, "Is that the guy?" he asked and Ivan noted unlike his maker he was not English but American.

"Yes, this is Ivan Braginsky, Alfred. Ivan this is Alfred. He hasn't drank in awhile so he's a little out of it."

Alfred gave a weak wave of his hand, "Hey, man. Think you can come sit over here?"

Ivan cautiously walked over to the couch and gingerly sat where the vampire was patting. The blonde vampire was smiling with his unnaturally large canines but not really looking at his face but up and down him, likely at where his blood was flowing the strongest.

"Sorry but can I go ahead and feed from you? I'm about to pass out here," the vampire did look like he was struggling to keep awake and his tan skin looked a little clammy, "I promise I won't take too much."

Ivan nodded and handed him his hand which the vampire took and flipped it over so his wrist was facing up. Not wanting to see what was going to happen Ivan tried to look away as subtly as possible. Arthur meet his eyes and raised a brow, "Is this your first time donating?"

"Yes," Ivan said curtly, not in the mood to talk. Arthur sensed that that was the case and turned away to go get a bandage for Ivan for later.

There was a small moment of pain as Alfred's teeth cut his wrist open and then Ivan flinched when he felt a tongue lick over the cut. Ivan braced himself for when his blood would start getting sucked but Alfred's tongue went over the cut again, and again, and again.

"Can you stop that?" Ivan asked finally and turned to Alfred.

Alfred paused before he could lick again and looked up at Ivan with wide eyes, "Stop feeding?"

"No, stop licking! Don't you suck, not lick?"

Alfred started to laugh and then quickly licked at Ivan's wrist before the blood ran over onto the couch, "No we don't suck," lick, "That's a myth...gotta lick...or blood will stop flowing."

He looked like he was going to say more but he seemed to get caught up in feeding. Ivan thought about pulling his hand away but Alfred looked like he still might pass out.

Taking a deep breath Ivan tried to remember what little training he had. Relax, don't clench up, try not to look at the blood, try to be comfortable. Honestly this wasn't too bad, the pain was fading and the vampire wasn't the white skinned ghouls he usually pictured in his mind. Ivan glanced over at Alfred again, he was actually pretty handsome for human standards and had skin darker than his own and nice soft looking hair.

Just then Alfred groaned so suggestively that Ivan blushed. The vampire didn't go back to licking but went to grab something by the couch that turned out to be bandages.

"I know this is your first time so I won't drink up that much," Alfred started to bandage the cut after giving it one last lick, "You're name's Ivan, right?"

"Yeah." "Don't you guys have a contract or something?" Alfred said as he finished up bandaging his wrist.

"Oh, yes we do," Ivan stood up quickly out of embarrassment. The BDC were very serious about paperwork. Otherwise he could get drained of too much blood or worse not paid at all. But with the quick movement he nearly fell over out of vertigo and minor blood-loss.

A strong arm also caught him and helped him up, "Careful!," Alfred cautioned, "Want something to eat?"

"No just a flat surface and a pen, thank you," Ivan waved him off grabbed a chair by the bar. "Here it is, sign here for today."

Alfred walked right over and started to sign. Even with the small drink Ivan could see a dramatic improvement to the vampire's health, his tan skin looked more natural and his movements much more coordinated and precise.

"Sooo, you're AB?" Alfred asked when he finished.

"Yes, I am," Ivan nodded professionally as he took the paper.

"So I was thinking that this went okay?"

"He wants to know if you'll be his donor," Arthur called from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Arthur! So will you?"

Ivan thought about it for a second. This situation wasn't too bad and he wasn't getting paid. But would he be able to deal with this for a few decades? Alfred looked at him with expectant and rather young eyes.

"Well, this is a pretty important decision..."

"How about we meet up at 2 tomorrow then? So we can get used to each other a little more, get to know what you're comfortable with," Alfred suggested and Ivan would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly effected by his hopeful smile.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Okay, it's a date then!" Arthur just then walked in and smacked Alfred on the back of the head.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Braginsky," Arthur said with a nod, "You should probably go now before this one tries to get a pint from you. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm tomorrow, Mr. Jones," Ivan said and began to walk toward the door.

Alfred gave him a wave and another toothy smile, "Call me Alfred."

"Alfred, then," Ivan said with a small smile and walked out the door.

Perhaps this wouldn't be too terrible.

* * *

**AN: This was written pretty quickly so it probably has a few mistakes and syntax errors here and there. I'll probably be fixing it up in a week or two. **

**Ivan's a bit robotic cause he's trying to be professional. But yeah, different kind of vampire universe. In this world they exist and the public acknowledges them not and doesn't necessarily hate them but they still believe some old myths about them. **

**Reviews are appreciated, especially thoughtful ones (: **


End file.
